


Overjoyed

by planet_plant



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, have some fluff during these trying times, they're together but they're n o t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_plant/pseuds/planet_plant
Summary: Jonas returns from Nuka-World after being gone for nearly three months.MacCready is much happier than he lets on.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Male Character(s), Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 34





	Overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've made jonas have an accent, an irish one to be exact. basically he just has colin o'donoghue's accent... who also portays him. ok thank you.

MacCready watches as the sun disappears over the horizon from where he's perched on the guard tower in place in front of the newly repaired bridge in from of Sanctuary. The rifle in his hands hasn't been used at all during his shift, save for the few times he peered through the scope to see if whether or not the speck in the distance was a threat or simply a piece of debris blowing in the wind.

Two months.

It has been two months, nearing _three_ , since Jonas left for Nuka-World.

When the vault dweller had originally brought up the place to MacCready, he insisted on joining him but Jonas had said no, and he kept saying no, no matter how much MacCready begged and begged. He hated the idea of Jonas going alone. Besides, an _amusement park_ full of _raiders_? How much fun would that be?

By the time MacCready could convince the other man to let him go, Jonas had left. Packed up and left in the middle of the night. He left a note, however. Walked right into MacCready's house and left it on the counter. He had explained in the note that he was sorry but he _had_ to go alone. He didn't know what was going to happen and he couldn't risk him getting hurt, or worse, especially after them having just gotten Duncan to the Commonwealth not too long ago. He ended the note with an " _I'll be back soon_ " and " _I'll make sure to bring you a souvenir_ " along with a horribly drawn smiley face.

As angry and frustrated as he had been, the feelings had been overthrown by worry. He'd been trying to keep it under control, for Duncan's sake, but it was hard not knowing if the other man was okay or not.

A sigh floods through MacCready's lips as another wave of tiredness washing over him, causing him to audibly yawn. His brings a hand up to rub at his sleepy eyes and shakes his head a bit. Just a bit longer until he can go home.

His hand drops back to his side and as he blinks away the blurriness in his eyes, he catches something moving in the distance. Gripping the rifle in his hands, he aims towards the figure and peers through the scope. The dark makes it hard to see just who it is but MacCready can recognize that gait anywhere. The cigarette resting between his teeth nearly falls as he exhales roughly, the tension in his shoulders melting away for the first time in weeks. Before he can even think, his feet are guiding him down the stairs of the guard tower, around the noisy machine gun turret mounted on some scrap metal and wood, and onto the bridge.

The two men meet halfway on the bridge and MacCready stops himself from going any further, taking a moment to check over the other man.

Jonas' dark hair is longer than it was when he left, the ends tickling the tips of his ears and the nape of his neck. One of his two black stud earrings are missing, leaving only the right one in. His facial hair is longer, as well, a couple inches at the most. A few healing bruises decorate his face, one under his eye, a darker one on his cheekbone, and a patchy one on his throat. His lip was split at some point but it's nearly healed, leaving a nice little pink scar on his bottom lip. His clothes are stained with blood, sweat and god knows what else and his right forearm and hand is wrapped in bandages.

He's in rough shape, but he's alive. He's alive and that's all that matters to MacCready in that moment.

"Did'ya miss me that much, Mac?" Jonas' familiar teasing tone met MacCready's ears and his eyes snap back up to look at his face, cheeks heating. Despite his beat up appearance, the pre-war man has his usual bright smile on his face and he gives a small nod towards the road leading into Sanctuary. "Walk with me?"

MacCready doesn't know why he can't talk. Every time he tries to, the words get stuck in his throat. So he just nods and follows after Jonas as he begins walking into the small town.

* * *

As soon as they make it to Jonas' house, the man excuses himself to clean up and leaves MacCready in the cozy living room. The place hadn't been touched much since Jonas left, not even by Shaun, who had been switching between MacCready's own home, Piper and Nat's, and Nick's over the past two months. No one minded, really. The kid was good company and he kept Duncan entertained when MacCready had jobs to do.

MacCready wanders over to look at the bobble-head display case mounted on the wall and reaches out to poke one with a finger, causing the obnoxiously large head to wobble back and forth for only a second before it calmed. He hates it but he finds himself not being able to stop. He never did understand Jonas' obsession with these damn things. They were in the _oddest_ places, too.

"Mac?"

MacCready turns at the question and is almost startled to see the other man shirtless. His facial hair had been trimmed back down to it's usual stubble, his face is clean and his clothes are changed and MacCready briefly wonders how long he had been standing in that one place.

"I'm sorry," Jonas murmurs as he pushes his hair back from his forehead. "For leaving you here. And for leaving without a proper goodbye." He clarifies. His blue-green-whatever-the-fuck color eyes they are hold a look of honest to god guilt and MacCready can practically feel his heart melt at the sight. 

"It's-" MacCready stops himself with a small sigh and scratches at the back of his head. "I get it. I-I mean I understand why you did it."

The corner of Jonas' mouth quirks up in a small smile and he exhales loudly. "Good... Good, I was worried you'd be mad."

"Oh, I was. If you'd have come back, say, two weeks ago, you probably would've gotten an ear full." MacCready retorts rather weakly.

Jonas stares at the shorter man for a long moment before he rolls his eyes and takes a step forward, grabbing the shorter man by the back of his neck. MacCready barely has any time to react before there's the firm, familiar pressure on his lips. A sigh floods through the shorter man's nose as he leans into the kiss and the rest of the tension finally melts away from his shoulders. 

The kiss ends much too quickly than either of them liked and Jonas sighs rather dramatically, hands sliding to find a place on MacCready's sides. "I missed you."

MacCready lets himself slouch forward into the man's hold, his face pressing into Jonas' collarbone. "Missed you, too."

The embrace lasts nearly three full minutes and Jonas presses a kiss onto MacCready's temple before he steps back. The look of content on his face only lasts so long before it's replaced with a look of sudden realization.

"Oh!" The word nearly makes MacCready jump and he watches as Jonas spins to face his pack that's sitting on the counter. "I brought you back some things, just like I said I would."

"Oh no." MacCready jokes lightly, pulling himself into one of the stools sitting next to the man.

"Fuck off, _Robert_ , you'll love 'em, I promise." 


End file.
